Recently, there have been utilized a number of apparatuses with a main unit which can be charged in a non-contact manner by a charger. In such apparatuses, non-contact charging modules are respectively provided at a charger side and a main unit side and electromagnetic induction is caused between both modules so that power is transmitted from the charger side to the main unit side. It has been also proposed to apply a mobile terminal device or the like as the main unit.
There is a need for thinner and smaller main unit and charger for the mobile terminal device, or the like. To respond to such a need, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is considered to provide a planar coil portion and a magnetic sheet, which serve as a transmission side non-contact charging module and a reception side non-contact charging module.